


[獒龙獒，破案AU］瞌睡龙探长！Case 1: 研究所杀人事件

by 世界公民66号 (Stardust_66)



Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [2]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crime Scenes, Drinking, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%85%AC%E6%B0%9166%E5%8F%B7
Summary: 因为最近担心Lof要炸所以搬运，近两万字长篇，2016年11月已完结我的第一篇RPS，主要破案，顺带着谈点恋爱圈地自萌，早就退圈了完全是因为喜欢刑侦／破案文所以想搬运自留，不撕建议先看：破案AU：瞌睡龙探长! 片段1(就是想轻松欢快地发糖)
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650640
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

时间回到一周前。

周五晚上，警局里几个要好的年轻同事约着一起去喝酒，挑了大学附近有历史的酒馆，七八个人占了角落里一张长方形的木桌。

冰凉的啤酒下肚，气氛很快就热闹起来了。这座小城很平静，来聚会的人有一半也是文职，脱掉黑西服外套之后穿着衬衫的俊朗面孔很自然地融入到了周围的环境中。不知道的话还以为是公司职员聚会，或者哪个运动队有活动穿了正装。马龙尤其因为在学校里呆得久、又长了张讨喜的娃娃脸，被组里的前辈开玩笑说换身衣服掉到学生堆里都找不出来。

马龙配合地笑笑，抿了一口手里的啤酒。知道自己酒量不怎么样所以不敢多喝，刚来这里工作没多久同事的热情邀请也不好拒绝。然而很快他们讨论起以前的案子或者其他部门的八卦他就插不上话了，于是微笑着静静听着，时不时张望一下四周。

这些人里长得最像警察的，应该就是外号藏獒的张继科了吧。马龙一边偷看一眼坐在身边同样沉默着的人，一边想。不但像警察，而且那种平时看起来很困但眼神可以忽然凌厉起来的感觉像是重案组的。张继科这时被坐在桌对面的王皓拉着灌酒，没有注意到马龙的目光。马龙则被隔壁桌传来的喧哗声转移了注意力。

在警校时他们曾经进行过增强观察力的训练，怎么从衣着、表情和动作上的小细节判断嫌疑人的职业、情绪等等。马龙对于那堂课印象很深。而且他从小观察力就强，又能藏得住心事，没事就观察周围的同学甚至路上的陌生人，把判断结果在心里分类归档，有机会了就看看猜对了没，作为乐趣。

他下意识地又用起了这个技能观察隔壁桌的那帮男学生，同时微微偏过头去听他们的对话。看他们一个个肌肉结实个子也很高，闹起来大呼小叫、神情亢奋，应该是哪个运动队刚赢了比赛。人群中心最引人注目的男孩大概20岁上下，很帅气，正搂着旁边的队友大笑着，看起来喝了不少。这样的肩宽和臂展应该是游蝶泳的……

“Dylan你小子可以啊！”一个卷头发有雀斑的男孩越过桌子拍着那个游蝶泳的男孩的肩，用调笑的口吻说道，“我可听说你傍上了一个有钱有势的大人物……那年龄都快赶上我妈了！”一阵哄笑和惊讶声之后，正被叫作Dylan的男孩搂着的那个队友问道：“不是吧是谁啊？我跟你最铁你都没跟我说！我还拿了人好处想撮合你和我一同学呢！人家小姑娘得多伤心。”

“诶让她伤心去吧，我喜欢成熟的女人……”不但没否认，而且一脸显摆的神情，“不过我答应人家要保密，你们就别想见到她了。”

马龙轻轻摇了摇头，心想这也算是个有名的高等学府，学生大多家境不错，可这风气可真不怎么样……

正在走神时被拍了肩膀，回头发现张继科已经被灌到微醺了，眼神迷离地顺着马龙刚才望着的方向，看了看隔壁桌的人：

“看谁呐？”手仍然放在马龙肩上，尾音拖长，语气里有轻微的不满。张继科凑近了一点，改为用手环住马龙的脖颈，似乎在模仿隔壁桌两人搂着的姿势，然后用那只手指了一下人群中最显眼、叫Dylan的男孩，

“哎，你说说，他好看还是我好看？”

马龙心想，这人怎么这么幼稚？但还是忍住笑意，仔细看了一下那男孩的脸，再侧过头来端详离自己很近的这张脸，然后故意推开他的手臂作沉思状，不看张继科。等到估计着对方等得不耐烦了，才幽幽地说了句：

“还是成熟男人更有魅力。”

回头发现张继科居然已经趴在桌上睡着了……马龙在心里踹了他一脚，然后想：算了，没听到也好，省得他得瑟。

一周后。

8月27号星期六，早上6点10分，H市警局接到电话报案。在大学校园西北角的生物医药研究所某专项重点实验室内，发现一具女尸。

今天值班的张继科和马龙于6点半抵达现场。由于昨晚在王皓的告别派对上喝了酒，今天的张继科看起来比平时更困了。马龙一边这样想着，一边庆幸他俩昨晚都没有喝到今天宿醉或者不省人事的程度，很快就进入了工作状态。在电梯里他忍不住伸手把张继科翘起来的衬衫领子整理好，对方也许想投来感谢的笑容但不小心打了个哈欠，样子可爱又有点滑稽。

平时需要刷工作证才能进的实验室门此时大开着，拦着黄色警戒线，两边有警员把守。他们俩穿上专门的防护服和鞋套免得污染证据，然后从警戒线上跨过去，找到正在做记录的探员。

“龙哥，科哥，早啊！”闫安挪了一下帽子，回过头。

“早，辛苦了。总结一下情况吧。”张继科的声音低沉，看向这个年轻后辈的眼神却很柔和。

“是。死者是一名年轻女性。身上的证件显示她名叫Liz Chesterfield，29岁，未婚，是这所里的一名首席研究员。第一发现人和报案人都是这里的清洁工，早上6点上班。开门进来时就发现她穿着工作服这样倒在地上，当时以为是晕倒了，于是上前察看，才发现没有呼吸……因为清洁工贸然上前对于现场造成了一点破坏。但那之后尸体就没被移动过了，周围也没有血迹，所以应该影响不大。”

马龙点点头，走到尸体旁边查看，正好蹲在地上的法医回过头来，动作夸张地冲马龙打了个招呼。

“嗨！龙哥早。科哥你又没睡醒吧？”许昕朝着他俩一咧嘴， 回应他的是个浅浅的微笑和一个哈欠。

张继科喃喃自语：“这实验室建在地下，又没个窗户，我打哈欠是因为缺氧……”

许昕正色道：“巧了，我刚初步判断死者是窒息而死的。”然后站起身来，向两人继续解释，“没有明显外伤，周围也没有挣扎的痕迹，身上的证件现金等都在。死者口鼻没有特殊异味，但不能以此排除是中毒，还要进一步进行化验。我们已经向学校系统里调了她的档案，包括心脏病之类的家族病史查出来后会发给你们。”

“好的，麻烦你了。有结果了马上通知我。”马龙说，“死者的随身物品呢？”

“在这里！”闫安拿着几个透明密封袋走过来，张继科用戴着手套的手接过，开始查看。同时马龙叫了另一个警员去联系这栋楼的管理部门，检查通风系统是否昨晚一直工作正常，并且要调用实验楼的刷卡出入记录和监控。

“把这个药拿去化验一下。”张继科从死者随身的小包里翻出了一板白色的小药片，又掏出死者的手机，让旁边负责拍照的警员交到局里负责电子通讯设备的部门破解开机密码。两人刚准备离开现场时得到消息，通风系统一直运行正常，然后找管理部门去看了监控。监控录像显示：26号晚上10点死者到达研究所大门，刷卡进入实验室。并且整个晚上她是唯一一个进入研究所的人，她进去之后也没有别人出来。下一个刷卡进门的就是今早报案的清洁工了。

两人看完监控，边思索边往外走，张继科先沉不住气，问马龙：“下一步你打算怎么办？”

“具体死因还要等化验报告再下定论。我觉得咱们还是应该先从和死者相关的人查起，锁定嫌疑人。她的老式手机密码破译起来应该也快，到时候就知道她昨天晚上和谁联系了。”

张继科点点头表示赞同。“现在早上7点多，我估计过不了多久研究所的人就要来上班了，我先回去跟手机通话记录这条线，然后再过来和你一起取死者同事的证词？”

“我有点饿了。这样吧，反正两边都要等着，根据监控的显示也还不能确定研究所的人是怀疑对象；咱们先买点早饭在车里吃，我查一下这个研究所以及死者的相关信息，你睡一会儿，然后咱们再分头行动调查死因和嫌疑人。”

马龙打开笔记本电脑，看了一眼在副驾驶座上打盹、头往自己方向偏的张继科，然后喝了口咖啡开始查资料。研究所的网站显示他们是隶属于这所大学的国际顶尖的生物制药研究所。具体研究内容的专业术语他不太看得明白，但能看出死者Liz Chesterfield确实是他们数一数二的研究员，近年来发表了不少文章。她的上司是这个实验室的负责人，目前也是研究所的管理层之一。他在本子上记下了这位上司Rick Benson先生的联系方式，然后又看了一下他们实验室的人员组成。这时张继科的手机响了，旁边的人轻哼了一声醒过来，摸出手机：

“喂。”

“科哥，我是周雨啊！”

“小雨啊，有消息了吗？”

“嗯，手机密码破出来了，我把过去三天的通话记录和里面的人的档案发给你了。还有，化验科的人让我转告，那板药片是抗过敏的药。”

“真快，帮大忙了，谢谢啊！”

挂掉电话，张继科如实向马龙转告，然后两人用电脑仔细看通话记录上的名单。26号那天的电话全部来自两个号码，其中一个就是死者的上司Benson先生，而另一个也有点眼熟……

“等等，这不是昨天那个……”张继科眼睛睁大了一点

“好像是！我看看，根据号码在学校档案库查到的，Ned Elderwood教授，英语系，研究方向是浪漫主义诗歌……还就是昨天晚上有事没事报警的那个！”

“有意思……这回他可是嫌疑人了。”藏獒的眼睛像看到猎物一样放光，“咱们去会会他？”

TBC

\---  
写长了……如果光说案情的话大概分上下篇就够，但是为了让他俩抓住一切可能的机会发糖，还是分几次来吧～希望分上中下能写完！

第一篇侦探推理故事竟然是为了萌体育圈rps而写……担心写不出来画面感啊，一解释案情相关就觉得自己啰嗦，不解释又怕看不懂……

今天写这篇最纠结的竟然是人名……因为和之前的片段一样设定上参考英剧；预告里提过我把这些人标为ABCDE，觉得完全音译英文名的话好像太翻译腔了（虽然以前看的侦探小说都是那样的）？所以目前是直接用英文名，如果看着别扭的话可以代入C小姐／B先生这种；或者我改成翻译腔？“本森先生”哈哈哈（关注点错了）

下期预告：调查主要嫌疑人！案情逐渐明朗


	2. 中篇

两人查到了嫌疑人Ned Elderwood教授的办公室地址，于早上八点半找到了他。推开老建筑的木门进去时，E教授正坐在电脑前。马龙先上去礼貌地打了个招呼，张继科跟在后面环顾四周。

看起来没什么特别的，是这所大学里无数学者中的一个。三面墙都是书架，办公桌背对着窗户，窗外能看到校园的一小片草坪。

“教授，我们是警察局的探员，我是马龙，他是我的搭档张继科……”

“我认识你们。”教授从电脑屏幕上一抬眼，轻蔑地打断了马龙。“我还投诉你们来着。你们局里没有更守规矩、更有水平的警察了？”

专业水平被质疑、加上马龙不被尊重，张继科有点生气：“我们没有做违反警局规定的事，我对我和同事的专业水平也很有自信。我们在调查一桩命案。请您配合调查。”

马龙敏锐地察觉到听到“命案”一词时，嫌疑人的神情有微妙的变动，但转瞬即逝。于是他补充道：

“是的，我们几小时前发现了研究员Liz Chesterfield女士的尸体。而且她的手机昨晚的通话记录里有你的号码。请问你昨天晚上10点以后到今天早上6点这段时间里在什么地方？”

“Liz死了？？”他露出愕然的神情，然而很快恢复正常继续回答问题，“我在家啊。”

“有人能为你的行踪作证吗？”张继科眯起眼问道

“这个嘛……我老婆，和她吵架了……对呀有你们俩啊！还有那个接到报案上门的女警。时间大概是半夜吧？”

马龙皱起了眉。因为手机里的通话记录，E教授现在是主要嫌疑人之一，本来如果只有他老婆作证的话他的不在场证明是不算数的，偏偏自己在内的三个警察在案发最关键的时间点给他当了不在场证明……一开始就处于被动让他很不爽。

张继科看出了马龙情绪的变化，上前一步转移话题问道：

“那么我们希望能和您的夫人谈谈。还有请解释你和死者是什么关系。”马龙听了这句话对张继科的单刀直入的果断投去了赞赏的眼神。

“这个嘛，我老婆这段时间经常忙得不着家，我们争吵也和这件事有关。”他避开了张继科的目光，在便条纸上匆匆写下几行，“喏，她的电话和我家地址。能不能找到她就要看运气了。”

“谢谢。”张继科叠好纸条揣进兜里，“你和死者的关系？”

教授抓了抓为数不多的头发，露出一个暧昧里夹杂着痛苦的复杂神情：

“一定需要我明说吗？……我承认我昨晚给她打了一个电话。打电话是为了取消见面，因为我觉得我老婆好像发现我和Liz的关系了……”

马龙和张继科在告诫E教授调查期间留在室内、手机联络保持畅通之后，离开了办公楼回到车上。他们打算回研究所去了解死者手机里昨晚的另一个电话，来自她的老板Rick Benson先生。到了才了解到Benson三天前就去外地开会了，最快今天晚上能赶回来。两人商量一下决定分头行动加快调查速度，张继科去找E教授的妻子，马龙留在研究所调查更多关于死者的情况。

9点多钟实验室的人基本都来上班了。马龙在现场警员的帮助下审问了一些相关人员，主要是和死者资历相当的研究员和其他同事。但是因为录像显示案发当晚只有死者一个人自己进入了实验室，其他人又都有不在场证明，所以没有什么收获。

本来准备跟许昕打听一下尸检的情况就离开，但马龙在出实验楼的时候留了个心眼儿。他想起之前实验室的网站上显示有不少短期来实习或者志愿帮忙的学生，因为是临时工性质，刚才从研究所得到的审讯名单里并没有他们。他灵机一动去旁边学校书店买了一件有校徽的套头卫衣，跟闫安打过招呼把自己的西服外套留在他车里，然后穿着卫衣去了研究所旁边的食堂。

马龙之前没有跟张继科提起过，其实他从警校毕业后去读了一个心理学学位，因为自己感兴趣而且觉得办案时能派上用场。现在在这种情况他觉得如果以警察身份去询问肯定会打草惊蛇，即使学生们最近注意到一些异常现象，也不一定敢于向警方坦白。而作为同龄人课余的八卦说起来就轻松多了。

这栋小楼说是食堂，其实更像是学生课后碰面聊天的地方，除了小卖部也有先做的汉堡沙拉什么的。楼位于研究所和学生活动中心相连的地方，人来人往很热闹。

马龙走进来之前就注意到有几个学生在实验楼门口犹豫着，然后还是没进去，转头进了食堂。他猜测他们是平时来实验室上班打杂的实习生，因为出了事不能正常上班了，也不敢进去。于是他在他们桌边坐了下来，假装是交换生，开始打听研究所的情况。

运气不错，正好有一个学生是直属于死者Liz Chesterfield的实习生，因为事件还没有公开，马龙也假装不知情，只是问和研究所相关的事情：

“我对加入你们研究所很有兴趣啊。你的上司人怎么样？平时在实验室里大家交流合作的机会多吗？还是各干各的？”

“工作环境还是压力挺大的，即使我只是个实习生也怕拖人后腿。”那个叫Aaron的实习生皱着眉头，“Liz她算是冰山美人……吧？研究做得那么厉害我是很佩服的，但最近一段时间好像经常和我们大Boss争执……”

“大Boss是指Benson?”

“对啊，整个研究所基本都握在他手里，研究资金的分配、和外面其他机构的合作什么的。”

“那研究所内部竞争的情况怎么样？”马龙其实是想打探死者在研究所内部有没有树敌；意识到自己表情有点严肃，又补充说，“我之前去过的一个组即使是内部也分帮分派、大家都在做一样的项目，抢着出成果，感觉不太好。”

“那倒没有，都是各干各的。不过之前Liz好像作出了个挺高端的新项目，具体内容我也不清楚，大概只有她和Benson知道。”

又说了一阵马龙觉得套不出来什么新信息了，就找个借口开溜了。给张继科打了个电话，他正好在附近，就开着他俩共用的公务车回来接马龙。

张继科把车在研究所侧门停下，张望了一下，看见一个套着卫衣的人在不远处向他招招手，觉得有点眼熟，等那人走近了被吓一跳。马龙毫不在意，径直拉开车门坐上副驾驶，转头笑笑。然后把刚才取回来的西服外套铺在腿上，脱了卫衣，又抬手整理了一下发型。脱衣服时里面的白衬衣被拽起来一点，张继科目视前方……

“咳，你还变装呐……打听出什么没？”

“还行，研究所内部今天审问的人都有不在场证明。听死者手下的实习生说她最近有一个独立负责的新项目；除了和Benson争执之外没有树敌。估计得明天早上见到Benson才能搞清楚争执原因和项目内容了。你那边运气怎么样？”

“一般吧。找了一大圈才联系上Elderwood教授他老婆，是学校的董事，电话里说有个活动推不了，约我吃晚饭呢……”

“哈哈你在咱们局里‘女性嫌疑人杀手’的称号是摆脱不了了！”马龙笑着，手机忽然响了，是许昕。他开了免提：

“师兄啊，今早的尸检报告出来了！”

“不错啊这么快！”张继科凑过去，“快说说。”

“科哥也在啊。Liz Chesterfield是窒息而死。我们初步判断是过敏反应，核对了她在学校健康系统存档的资料发现确实符合。”

“我知道花生一类的坚果过敏会导致窒息，但是窒息也有可能是中毒导致的吧？”马龙有点犹豫

“没错，主要特征是心血管扩张、肺部和心脏白细胞增多。但我们初步鉴定没有找到毒物残留，甚至连死者常用的抗过敏药成分也没找到。”

“感觉以死者的职业，又是这么小心谨慎的人，应该不会忘记吃药或者误食已经过敏很多年的东西……会不会是有人故意的让她吃的？”张继科又开始用直觉破案。

“嗯，也不能排除这种情况。许昕，这种会导致窒息的过敏反应一般需要多长时间？”

“就知道师兄你会问，我刚查了一下。注射过敏原的话半小时之内。如果是食用的话至少要两小时发作。”

“这样的话在她昨晚进入研究所监控画面之前最后和她见面的人就有最大嫌疑了。因为那之后她确实在类似于密室环境的实验室里，尸体今天早上才被发现。”张继科说。马龙也沉默着点点头。

“这样吧，你先送我回警局，我整理一下相关线索，你和Elderwood太太吃完饭再回警局跟我会合。”

TBC

（下期预告：与嫌疑人／凶手对峙！案件解决）


	3. 下篇

（中篇要点回顾：龙獒因为片段1里提到的酒后上门了解情况被E教授投诉，谁知道隔天研究所里发现的尸体Liz C小姐生前是E的情人，而龙獒在不知情的情况下做了嫌疑人E最好的不在场证明；而另一个嫌疑人，C的上司B当天早上不在市内。于是两人决定分头行动，马龙回去整理线索，继科去调查E的夫人，然后两人再一起去审问B。另外法医许昕的鉴定结果是C小姐死于过敏导致的窒息，所以在她10点独自回到研究所之前和她见面的人嫌疑最大。）

——不好意思概括要点我都写得那么啰嗦……以及我起的人名我自己都懒得打……大家记住ABCDE就好（感觉像玩Cluedo用颜色命名人物一样任性～）

\----------------

这回是马龙开车送继科去见E教授的妇人，Fiona Elderwood女士。他根据E教授之前给的地址找到了他家——可不就是周五晚上他和张继科在王皓的派对上喝多了点去凑热闹兼调查情况的那家。

马龙一边停好车一边自嘲地嘴角上扬，转头看到继科也在看自己，两人相视一笑。马龙还想说什么，但从继科身后的车窗玻璃看到一位穿着考究的妇人已经从后面的门里探出身子来了，于是只是轻拍了继科的肩膀。

“回见啊！”转眼间穿着合身西装的身影已经潇洒地一步跨出车外，带上了门。即使只能看到后脑勺，也能想象出他为了工作方便换上了最适合撩妹的表情。

“……嗯。”马龙过了几秒转头向窗外之后才做出回应，不太明白心里隐约的不甘心是怎么回事。

马龙憋着一口气开车回局里，差点儿超速。然后风风火火地一头扎进办公室开始整理案件相关资料，把目前为止查出的线索分门别类写好后，看看时间还早，又上网查起了B带头的相关研究。

他认为如果那个实习生告诉他的情况没错，那么像C那种连对于内部同事都要保密的研究内容应该是很罕见的——要么就是题材或研究对象很有争议性，要么就是背后牵扯到很大的利益。如果是第一种情况，以他上学时对于学术圈的了解，同一研究所内部一般还是会知根知底的，只需要防着外界的竞争对手和一些不怀好意的媒体……那么就是第二种可能。这也能解释为什么这个研究只有C小姐本人和她的唯一上司、也是手握整个研究所资金的B知道具体内容和进展。

但是眼下审不到B的话这条线就这么断了，尽管下面的警员已经查出了他的航班号和回来的时间。要正式了解情况恐怕要等到第二天早上了。

马龙苦恼地揉了揉脸，又下意识地抓乱了自己的头发。人命关天，耽误的时间越久，案子就越不好查，而且不能保证凶手会这么善罢甘休。这种时候只能坐在这里等着实在太不符合他的性格了……

于是张继科从那顿吃得他直犯困的晚饭回来之后，看到的就是顶着一头炸毛的马龙神情肃穆地盯着白板的侧脸，一边对着白板上的内容比比划划；而他身后的刘国梁长官双手背在身后时不时点头或提出疑问。再一看，白板上密密麻麻，除了马克笔的字迹，还有很多照片和文字资料，不同人物之间用弧线链接、标出他们的关系……

“所以现在我们知道，C小姐曾是E教授的情人，昨晚10点最后出现在研究所大门的监控记录上，死亡时间推断为11到12点之间。而在案发当晚，E教授和他夫人F曾经爆发过争吵，并且还因为这事在当晚11点报了警。当晚值班在附近巡逻的是李晓霞，根据记录是11点15到达的，我和继科因为在附近11点半去问了情况。所以霞姐、我和继科从他报警到大约11点45的这段时间里给他构成了不在场证明。”

“是哇，这是有点不好办。不过你刚才说这个食物过敏啊，导致窒息，发作时间一般可能在两小时内对吧？所以她回到研究所之前见的人嫌疑最大。通话记录里显示当天她只接过E和B的电话？”

“对，而且E对于当晚和F争吵的理由含糊其辞。”张继科听到这里，上前一步接过话头，“我和马龙去找他谈话时他一笔带过说是老婆忙于工作不顾家。可是我有理由怀疑他们争吵是因为出轨。”

“你是说就像E担心的一样，他夫人F发现了他和C的情人关系？”

“对。而且不仅如此。”张继科拿出手机，把屏幕上的一张大头照举到了白板前、贴着F的照片旁边的位置。“这是我用我的手机从F的手机上拍到的。”

那是一个年轻男子的头像，而且面容有些熟悉……

马龙还在惊讶并回想照片上的人是谁，继科已经叫人去把那张照片打印下来了，并且接着说道：

“通过刚才和F女士的交谈，还有对E教授他们家的观察，我有理由相信他们夫妇二人早就貌合神离。而且两人应该已经分居有一段时间了。”

“哦？”刘国梁挑高眉毛，示意他接着说。

马龙看着继科一扫刚才困倦的样子、神采飞扬地开始分析案情，觉得他每次一被夸就几乎要得瑟地摇尾巴的表现很是可爱。

“今天F虽然按照电话约定的在家里等我，但是她说事发突然、家里没什么菜了是出去吃的饭，而且还借口他丈夫把车开到学校了所以坐的是我的车。但我进门前已经闻到了汽油味，所以我觉得她是在我之前刚到E教授家的；房间里的生活用品基本都很男性化也说明了她这么讲究的妇人、又贵为学校董事，平时并不住在那里。

而且你看啊，我和龙之前去的时候，E家里就挺乱的，他说是因为之前的入室盗窃，虽然什么也没被偷。但今天我更仔细地观察了一下，觉得这种杂乱像是刻意为之，要么是在找什么东西，要么是在藏什么东西……”

“所以不管当晚的争执是因什么而起，这两人都对我们有所隐瞒，并且可能都知道对方有婚外情。”马龙进行总结。

“然而因为死因近似于毒杀，不能根据尸体判断凶手的性别、年龄、强壮程度。但目前来看尽管没有出现在死者通话记录里，F也是有动机有嫌疑的。因为E所谓的吵架当晚我们并没有见到F，他报警说被妻子持刀威胁、霞姐赶到时他又说F已经走了。”

“不错啊你俩，一天之内已经得到这么多信息”刘国梁看着自己的弟子表示欣慰，“下一步是去审问C当晚的通话记录里另一个人、研究所的老板B对吧？”

“对，我希望能尽快找到他，他的航班今晚应该就能到。毕竟抓不到凶手跟这个案子相关人都仍然会有危险。”

“嗯，马龙你说的有道理。你毕业刚干这行没多久，年轻人有冲劲是好事，但这种情况也要注意不要打草惊蛇。”刘国梁离开办公室前露出了微笑。

马龙沉默了，看了一眼还在得意的张继科。

“我也觉得你现在应该回去好好睡一觉”张继科说，“明天再审B也不迟。即使他是凶手，现在也不一定知道我们对案情了解到哪一步了、死者手机密码破解出来了没有、通话记录里有几个人有嫌疑等等。目前看来这个案子相关人物就是这几个，除非我们先暴露重点调查对象，他们应该不会轻举妄动的。”

马龙扁了扁嘴，没有完全被说服的样子，但还是同意了先回去，第二天早上再继续调查。

马龙刚搬到这座城市不久，在皓哥调职后顶替他的位子被安排成为继科的固定搭档；张继科也很大方地让他暂住在自己的公寓。反正两人平时出任务都是开同一辆车，下班顺路一起回去也方便。张继科图省事连钥匙都没再配，任由马龙在他的钥匙串上挂了个钢铁侠钥匙圈。

***********

马龙刚搬到这座城市不久，在王皓调职后顶替他的位子被安排成为继科的固定搭档；张继科也很大方地让他暂住在自己的公寓。反正两人平时出任务都是开同一辆车，下班顺路一起回去也方便。张继科图省事连钥匙都没再配，任由马龙在他的钥匙串上挂了个钢铁侠钥匙圈。

开车回去的路上两人都在想案情，一路无话。

等红灯的时候，张继科忽然想问马龙上午乔装成学生去调查的前因后果，但还是忍住了。因为想起几年前皓哥刚带继科的时候，从第一次带他去喝酒开始就给他灌输过“尽量把工作和生活分开”的理念：

——“科子啊，咱们这行工作压力大、工作时间又不固定，假期本来就少。所以你嫂子婚前早就跟我约法三章：只要是离开警局回家睡觉了，在家的时间就不许提工作……

一开始我还不习惯，上班遇到什么趣事儿或者奇葩的情况都想回来跟她说道说道。但后来我意识到，在家不提工作，除了避免把负面情绪带给她之外，也有助于我从任务中解脱出来，得到放松。

咱们这类行业总会听说有那么几个因为查大案子走火入魔家破人亡的，或者把人生的意义限定于抓到某个连环杀人犯、最后抓到之后却把自己弄疯了的……听哥一句话：不值。

你以后找到对象也要留心，不要把自己的工作压力强加给爱人。虽然咱们这里还是比较太平，跟要上战场的军人不能比，但是两人工作之余共处的时间还是很宝贵的。”

当时的小奶狗继科酒量还不如现在，懵懵地点了头。一边想着“皓哥真是疼嫂子啊，真好。”一边却又有些好奇：

万一我未来的爱人和我的工作类型相同呢？两人业余时间也能互相帮助共同进步不也挺好的吗？

想起了当年的奇思妙想，又意识到现在副驾驶上坐着的搭档就是自己忍不住越来越喜欢的人……已经进化成能独当一面的藏獒的警探张继科觉得自己耳朵发烫，肯定已经红了，担心被发现、下意识地抬起右手摸了一下。

“诶，手扶好方向盘啊！”

耳边传来了马龙独特的声线，同时手也被带着凉意的手指抓住了，不清不重地捏了一下，然后按回方向盘上。

“刘警官让我监督你，不让你有机会耍帅飙车、违反交规、给交警同志们增加工作量。”义正严辞的马龙偏过头看着此时双手握好方向盘、乖乖目视前方的继科，眼里满是笑意。

两人从早上6点接到报案连轴转忙到晚上，其实都精疲力尽了，也顾不上讨论案情互相启发。张继科仍然坚持马龙得和自己一样，洗完澡才能睡觉。第二天匆匆吃早饭的时候，马龙总算想起昨天晚上在办公室跟刘国梁分析案情的时候忘了问张继科的问题：

“继科儿，Fiona Elderwood女士手机上那个男孩子的照片……”

“我怎么拍到的？”继科灌下一大口黑咖啡，扭头去找手机。“其实啊，她想撩我来着……互相拿手机存联系方式时候我就悄悄抓拍了一个。那小帅哥的发色和他们夫妇俩都不一样，也没听说他们有儿子，我就留了个心。”

马龙不开心了。马龙鼓了一个包子脸。然后在意识到自己表情没管理好之后赶紧假装是因为喝了一大口咖啡没咽下去。张继科笑着没戳穿他，边穿外套边拿起没吃完的面包片说：

“时间差不多了，咱们去审审这个研究所的大Boss吧？”

终于露面了的研究所负责人Rick Benson跟马龙想象的差不多：五十出头，中等身材，有一点不知是没完全留起来还是没理干净的花白胡子。然而这么相貌平平的一个人，眼神却透过镜片闪着慑人的寒光。

风尘仆仆、看起来确实像是刚从外地回来的的Benson先生此时坐在办公桌后面。他身体前倾，双手交叉放在面前，眼光在张继科和马龙身上来回游走，竟让张继科产生了一点自己正在被人审讯的错觉。于是他主动出击：“请告诉我们死者Liz Chesterfield小姐是一名怎样的员工，平时和同事关系如何。”

“哦她是我上任以来最优秀的研究员。失去她真是我们行业的一大损失！”然而即使配上夸张的表情和肢体语言，他的目光还是冷的，看不出多少痛失爱将应有的的情感。“我们研究所规模很大你们也知道，我们尽力提供最好的科研条件，所以像她这个职位的研究院基本是独立负责项目，顶多给她手下派几个打杂的学生。”

“我们听说她有个大项目就快出成果了？然而提供消息的人表示不知道研究项目的具体内容，说只有您和死者清楚。能给我们详细说说吗？”

“谁告诉你们的？！”发现马龙没有回答这个问题的意思，他只好继续说下去，“确实是的。但其实这个研究已经准备发表了，到时候该知道的都会知道……这本来就是Liz自主研发的项目的一个衍生品，一种新的化合物，你们外行人大概不会有兴趣……”

“但是这和我们正在调查的命案直接相关。”之前看起来像睡着了的张继科打断了他；

“而且您应该知道，我们如果想查研究具体内容的话是有办法的；但我们现在希望直接从您这里听到相关信息。”马龙微笑着接话。

Benson皱着眉挠了挠头，然后简单介绍了一下研究内容，马龙记下了几个关键词发给许昕让他去问内行的同事，看这个新的产物有没有什么不同寻常的价值，然后尽快给他答复。

“还有别的问题吗？我刚开会回来，外面有很多我们研究所的人等着跟我汇报工作进展。”

“您最后一次联系死者的时间？通话内容是？”

“嗯……我想想。对，昨天晚上我还打了个电话，大概是晚饭后吧。我记得背景很嘈杂，她大概是出去吃饭了。因为这个项目处于马上发表的紧要关头，不能被竞争对手抢先了，所以我说了她两句让她赶紧干活。没别的了。”

“明白了，谢谢。请保持手机联络畅通，我们通知您前不要离开本市。”

“即使很不爽这个老头，他的不在场证明确实是没有问题的。”张继科边朝警车走，边烦躁地脱下西服外套。“周雨他们今早联网查过了，不但登机时确认过身份，案发当天Benson在会场做报告也有视频记录和很多目击证人。”

“嗯，我现在比较在意的是这个研究的具体内容，因为有可能是作案动机。昨晚整理案情时我也查了些背景资料，他们研究所表面上是和学校挂钩，其实资金是和校方分开管理的，等于是个独立运营的“工厂”，而且他们的很多大客户是不同国家的制药相关的企业。”

“你是说……”

“嗯，如果这个新的化合物能够引起轰动，Benson和C小姐对于研究成果是否要商业化或者怎么商业化不能达成共识的话，不能排除灭口的可能。”

“明白了。还是你在学校呆的时间更长、更了解学术界啊～”张继科感叹道，随即话锋一转“但是我还是觉得那个Elderwood教授不能排除嫌疑。”

“直觉？”

“算吗？我觉得肯定还有人隐瞒了关键信息，他和他妻子两人吵架这事本来就挺蹊跷的，所以现在想从这里入手。”

“好，那你再去找他谈谈，我也想去见一下他夫人F。”

这回继科没有先打电话通知就上门去碰运气，E教授在家，但是又说他老婆出去了，不知道到哪儿去了。他们又一次被领到了E教授家里，张继科穿过一个个房间时留心观察着摆设，意外发现了附近市里铁人三项赛的获奖照片。他自己从小短跑跑得快，但耐力一般，就以这个为话头和E聊了几句，之前因为几天前那次半夜便衣到访造成的气氛稍微有所缓和。

马龙的手机响了，跟继科比了个手势就出去接电话。他出于谨慎坐到车里关好门才接通。电话正是他想去见的F打来的：

“您好，马龙警官？昨天您的同事把你们两人的电话都给我了，让我想起什么的话随时和你们联系。我……有事昨天忘了和张警官说。”

“是我，我们正在您丈夫家里。您要过来吗，还是我去找您？”因为对方没有试图纠正马龙的用词，他再一次确认这两人已经分居有一段时间了。很快就驱车赶到了F所在的咖啡馆。

Fiona Elderwood是一位很讲究、保养得很好的中年女性，说风韵犹存可能都有点刻薄了。她穿着做工考究的衣服，发型也很新潮，妆稍微有点浓了但不至于艳俗。坐姿优雅地和马龙招手……没戴婚戒。

“您好。”马龙走过去的时候想到了她手机壁纸上的男子，还有她撩继科的“前科”，然后压下心里的小情绪，换上了最乖巧无害的笑容。

“我的同事说昨天和您用餐很愉快。”在心里对张继科做了个鬼脸。“您说有什么新线索？”

“对，因为你刚才说在我丈夫家我不想细说，怕被他听到。”她用涂着鲜艳指甲油的手在手提包里翻找，拿出来一封有些皱的信递给马龙。

“这是……？”

“这是我不久前碰巧在家找到的。”她的声音温和好听，但声线不稳，能听出来有些紧张。“你看，信封上不是写着 Dr. Elderwood嘛？我以为是我的就拆开看了，结果是写给我丈夫的。我俩都是博士，但是他埋头研究他那些古典文学的东西，很少和人有书信往来，寄到家里的就更少。”意识到自己说个不停，她便忽然止住了话头，警惕地看着马龙。

马龙认真阅读着只有一页纸的信件，没有说话。表情却逐渐转为惊讶，然后又恢复如常。看完后他抬头，给了对方一个安抚性质的笑容，说道：

“这是非常重要的证物，谢谢您及时交给我们。”

“这样啊那就好，我当时没看明白是怎么回事差点扔了呢。”

“发现拿错了为什么没有马上还给您丈夫呢？”马龙的表情和语气仍然温和，追问得却毫不留情、步步紧逼。

“……”Fiona的表情僵住了，“我、我没觉得这是什么重要的东西。”

“即使专业术语看不懂，上面的这个数字可不小啊。”马龙脸上的笑容已经无影无踪，锋利的目光让Fiona不敢直视。

“您是不是还有什么事情瞒着我们？”马龙的语气稍微温和了一些

“这……我的私事和案子无关吧……”她开始不安地用一只手握住另一只手的手指，然后下意识地抠起了涂得毫无瑕疵的指甲油。

“这是一桩命案，线索是否对于破案有价值由我们警方来判断。”马龙的声音不大，但每个字都铿锵有力。

Fiona挫败地揉了揉头发，叹了口气喃喃自语：

“最拿你这种类型没办法了，早知道我还不如去找张警官呢……”

然后下定了决心一般抬头对上了马龙的眼睛：

“我那天回去拿信，是因为打算和我丈夫离婚。我们分居有一段时间了，那次我是去取他那里我剩下的东西……

我早就知道他在外面有人。这家伙年轻时就没给我省心，到处沾花惹草……他埋头在书堆里的那个工作也不挣钱，现在那个房子还是我付的首付。现在一把年纪了还去招惹小姑娘，还真有上钩的。

但其实我也懒得管是谁了，直到这次出事调查到他身上，又看到报纸上那姑娘的照片，我才意识到那可能是他的情人。然后昨天张警官来找我，我回去之后才想起来这封信可能也和这件事有联系。

我丈夫——马上是前夫了——Ned其实是个很有野心的人，可不是什么文弱书生。他会杀掉自己的情人我也不意外。”

“我们现在还没有确定凶手，他只是嫌疑人之一。”马龙耐心听了一会儿决定避免话题跑偏、影响判断。

“嗯我知道。我的意思就是他不是省油的灯。我留这封信其实是为了自保……抓住他的把柄以免他反咬一口。”

“也就是你打算找到机会用这封信敲诈他？”

“别说得那么难听嘛……不到万不得已不会用的，我也要保护自己作为校董的声誉啊。”

“所以你拿到这封信之后就没再去过你们以前一起住的房子？”马龙岔开了话题，看到对面茫然地点头，嘴角挑起了一个几乎难以觉察的弧度：

“Ned Elderwood先生说26号案发当晚和您在家吵了一架，而我同事张继科昨天找您了解情况时您也没有否认这一点。为什么配合E先生撒这个谎？”

“……”

“报案时他说您吵架和拿刀威胁他之后，在警察赶来前一气之下走了……我猜您当天晚上根本没去过他家里吧？”

“……对。因为我当天晚上和我男朋友在旅馆。”她一副认输的表情掏出了手机，给马龙看他已经在张继科那里看过的那个男孩的照片。

“这是Dylan，我刚认识他的时候是想着我丈夫那种没用的老头都能找到小姑娘喜欢，我凭什么不能出去找小鲜肉？但是相处一段时间后发现还挺合得来的……”

马龙没兴趣继续听她的婚外情感言了，匆匆记下了他们当晚去的旅馆，发短信给周雨和方博让他们联系旅馆调监控。这样一来Fiona有了充分的不在场证明、她的嫌疑就洗轻了。

——还沉浸于“和花心丈夫的情史相比总算扳回了一局”的这位夫人，应该没意识到她为了隐瞒恋情做出的行为让她曾经成为杀死丈夫情人的头号嫌疑人吧？

告别了Fiona回到车上时，马龙这样想。

发动车子前他又读了一遍那封信，是一个外国公司对于研究所新的合成物的开价，价格高得夸张。他迅速用手机查了一下，发现这个公司并不隶属于医疗或者制药相关机构，而是归体育局管理。这意外的发现让他不经挑起了眉，连忙打电话给许昕：

“嗨龙哥我正准备联系你呢。还有细节要确认，但是我问过研究这个领域的同学了，这新的化合物很奇怪，检测时可以掩盖体内某种兴奋剂的迹象……”

许昕话还没说完马龙就猜了个八九不离十。这是一笔比他起先估计还要大的生意，也只有国家级别的财力才能支撑……

现在看来他之前怀疑的情况没错，如果上司Benson是为了这么多钱和死者C小姐关于是否将研究成果卖掉起了争执，那这应该就是作案动机。而且也许是为了避免研究所其他人知道老板在暗中促使这笔交易，这封信并不是寄到研究所去的。可是除了打电话叫她回实验室，当天Benson确实不在市里、没和死者有过接触……

那么能让C小姐意外吃下会过敏窒息而死的食物的人，就只有当天约过她的情人，Ned Elderwood了。

马龙赶紧打电话给张继科，等待接通时把手机开了免提扔到副驾驶座上，然后开车往E家的方向赶去。

另一边张继科跟E的谈话进行的差不多了，出了套出他和Liz撒谎，骗她说自己已经和夫人离婚了之外没有什么有价值的消息。往屋外走着，正要发短信让马龙来接他，忽然接到了马龙的电话，手机里传来的一句话内容简明扼要：  
“抓住Ned Elderwood！”

张继科猛然回头，屋里的E正好透过窗户看到他脸色不对，立刻从后门冲了出去。

这栋房子虽然位学校周边的住宅区，但是后花园背面的那条街已经很接近城区，上了大路以后不远就是个很受游客欢迎的大型集市。星期天上午，吃brunch的游客和本地人正缓缓出动，各种蔬果小摊也都摆了出来。

张继科一边紧追不舍一边在心里感叹小看这个大叔了，他果然是练过铁人三项的；但自己跑步也不弱，上学那会儿百米测试成绩数一数二。眼看着E绕过几个摊位一头扎进了广场正中央的老建筑，也是整个集市的核心，他赶忙呼叫马龙：“你开车的话从市场的背面绕过来！我猜他要一路穿过市场去火车站！”

马龙在心里回忆了一下这座他还不太熟悉的镇子的地图：市场的建筑排列很整齐，最中央的老楼也是最大的室内市场，穿过它确实是通往河边火车站的捷径。看来Elderwood是决定要用一种文艺又怀旧的方式逃出城了。他一边调转方向一边露出一个小小的冷笑：

怎么能让你跑掉。

他一把停好车冲进那座老楼，硬是靠不算特别出众的身板儿在唯一的出口站出了“一夫当关，万夫莫开”的气势。

看得见不远处有些骚乱，并且逐渐朝他这里靠近了。他打开蓝牙耳机联系继科：“放心，我已就位。”然后他缓缓掏出配枪，准备在慌不择路的Elderwood教授出现在视野中时，立刻举枪喝令他不许动。

然而就在这时，通向出口的唯一过道被一队跟着老师来郊游的孩子阻挡了。等到马龙再看清情况时，E已经用从旁边店铺顺手抄来的水果刀劫持了其中一个小女孩。

马龙立刻意识到现在自己的枪派不上用场了。本来也只是为了吓唬他让他回局里招供的。

“别过来！把抢放到地上！”

这时如果完全顺着嫌犯的指令行动，他们立刻会处于下风。他连自己交往一段时间的情人都能杀死，如果让他得到枪，不知道现在还会做出什么来。马龙冷静地和E对视，似乎能用目光把对方的动作凝固；同时他在迅速思考不同对策可能导致的后果之后，决定先和他说话稳定情绪，给继科和后援争取时间。

“Ned Elderwood教授，您这又是何必呢？”马龙语气故作轻松，甚至还露出了一个被局里小姑娘们评价为“让人如沐春风”的微笑。同时用极其缓慢的速度举起双手，手枪在右手里转了个圈，挂在食指上，做出要放下枪的动作。然后他的表情又冷了下来：

“如你所知，我们在查的是Liz Chesterfield小姐被害的案子。现在我们有足够的理由认为你就是致她于死地的那个人。”马龙决定冒个险直接和他摊牌，并且故意没有用“凶手”、“杀人犯”这样的字眼。他满意地看到对方表情紧张又狰狞，紧紧咬着牙，面部肌肉颤抖着，用了极大的力气才挤出一句话：“她可是我的情人，我为了她都要和我老婆离婚了，我有什么动机？”

“我们有证据表明，是研究所的老板Rick Benson和你合谋杀了C小姐，为的是把她的最新研究成果卖到海外。这种新的化合物很值钱，因为可以掩盖某种常用兴奋剂，使某些玷污运动员这个名字的人逃脱检查。所以动机嘛，就是对方报价的分成吧——”然后他目光越过E的肩膀，轻声背诵出了那封信上的天文数字。同一瞬间继科看准角度扑过去，把惊呆了的E手里的刀夺下，将他按倒在地。小姑娘哭着跑向不远处紧张得快哭了的老师，马龙把枪放回西服外套里缓缓走向凶手。外面警笛声响起，后援也赶来了。

回到警局里之后，他们又了解到了更多细节。E教授和死者C小姐在一起快半年了，E从一开始就对她隐瞒了他还没离婚的事实，加上认识之前E已经和夫人F分居，所以C从头到尾都不知道F的存在。

C的新项目有一个附加产物，对研究课题本身没有意义；可是阴差阳错发现了它有可以帮助骗过兴奋剂检查的作用之后，上司Benson立马意识到有利可图。她强硬拒绝了利用研究成果进行这种违法且违背道德的行为，Benson则想方设法在研究所里对她施压。她压力极大时去和E见面、顺口抱怨了几句。她说过后没多想，觉得Ned Elderwood这种研究浪漫主义文学的人怎么会对她那些化合物感兴趣呢。然而没想到E其实像他夫人F评价的一样，很有野心，而且还好赌。于是他主动联系B，一起谋划了如何杀掉C。E主动提出自己来杀，B保证拿到钱进行分成并且做好善后，确保不让组里其他人知道C的死因和研究成果之间的关系。

——“才不光是为了钱！你这种人根本不会明白，我有多狂热地向往那个时期的文学中那种过了今天没明天、醉生梦死的生活方式。”E在审讯室里还狠狠地说。“你不知道平时我的生活有多枯燥多无聊……”

然而好歹是情人，E没忍心用更难看的死法……用了风险比较大的间接毒杀。

“所以案发当晚就是E和死者一起吃晚饭，让她不经意吃下了会导致过敏窒息而死的花生制品？”结束流程交班后，张继科一边往外走一边问马龙。

“对，而且他们还喝了酒，确保她平时吃的抗过敏药失效。因为她从小就查出过敏从来没吃过花生制品，所以吃下去了自己也不知道。并且为了保证她病情发作时独处一室得不到救援，B算准了时间打长途电话，就是为了催她回空无一人的实验室加班工作。”马龙皱着眉回答。

“所以我们第一次见到E时他提的一周前的入室盗窃就是想找被他老婆意外拿走的那封信？”

“嗯，我估计他是自己把自己家里翻了个底朝天……然后霞姐和咱俩上门那晚他还在找，但是撒谎说和并不在家的老婆吵架了也许是为了嫁祸给F……毕竟毒杀案凶手为女性的概率大大高于男性。另外我估计他下一步就是等待F被当凶手抓住之后，回去用那封信来要挟B给他提高报酬的分成。而且一旦找到信主动权就在他手里了，靠敲诈B也能过一辈子。”

“啊对了还有那个F的小情人，叫什么Dylan的，我想起来了，他就是那天在酒吧聚会时在咱们对面的人吧？”

“对，我也是第二次看照片才意识到。虽然F女士好像有点动了真感情，但我怀疑Dylan也只是图他的钱。当然这事咱们就管不着了……”

“除非再闹出人命来。”张继科半开玩笑地喃喃自语。

“所以说来说去，这件案子涉及到的人里面，大概只有死者Liz是唯一值得同情的人了？真可惜啊……”马龙的声音也小了下去。张继科不动声色地走近了一点，拍拍他的肩：

“龙啊……皓哥刚带我的时候就说过，干咱们这行的人不容易，要尽力把工作和生活区分开来。像现在这样结案了就是下班了，抓紧放松调整、不要再去想工作的事。”

“嗯，皓哥说得有道理。”马龙任他搂着自己的肩膀，一边乖乖地点头，“早知道皓哥调走之前我多去和他取取经了。”

“嘿，我不就在这儿呢嘛！”张继科咧嘴笑成个核桃，“我可是咱们局里唯一深得皓哥真传的警探！哥哥我教你！”

“那，就请多指教啦。”马龙侧过脸看着他笑了，白嫩的皮肤在夕阳里稍微有点晃眼，却又好看得让人不想移开眼睛；话里的尾音拖长了，让人浮想联翩。

——或者仅仅是自己想多了。

张继科有点害羞又有点懊恼，庆幸因为有眼前的日落和晚霞自己的脸应该红得不太明显。两人就这么勾肩搭背，晃晃悠悠朝前走着。

“为了庆祝第一次合作顺利破案！咱们去喝一杯吧！”

“好！”

（当然后来两人因为喝高了没把车开回警局以及因此迟交了结案报告又被刘警官批评了。）

[Case 1 -- Closed. ｜ 案件1-- 完]

\-------------

文中化合物相关的细节是我编的，最开始想脑洞的时候想的是俄罗斯奥运前被查出集体服用兴奋剂的事儿；实在字数太多了，人名我一会儿打全名一会儿打字母如果看得累抱歉啊……还有错别字什么的

一写到最后他们被刘国梁怼就觉得这个设定写成蟒獒也不错啊哈哈哈～我太容易动摇了，9月开这个破案脑洞时还不吃蟒獒呢。


End file.
